


Baby Bird

by TheCreativeCasseroles



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Matt needs more Bat Family Love!, might add tags as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreativeCasseroles/pseuds/TheCreativeCasseroles
Summary: Matt now knows who Batman is. What will he do now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok look, I've fallen down the Batman Beyond hole, and found the appalling lack of Matt McGinnis fics. I read this one AMAZING fanfic on Fanfiction.net called Partners by Iitra that has Matt as a major character and you should read it too. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

It had happened so fast, he didn't know what was going on. One minute he was with his older brother and the next he was swept away by a screaming crowd. He somehow managed to escape, but his big brother wasn't in sight. There was smoke, fire, loud booms, and he thinks he heard some guy yelling about “freedom” and “the man” or something along those lines.

And they finally were able to have some time to hang out at Cheesy Dan’s.

He wouldn't admit he was scared, no, he had to keep on a brave face. Batman was brave, he wouldn't be scared. Neither would Terry.

So Matt ended up hiding in the bathrooms. Didn't know if it was the girl's or the boy’s, but it didn't matter at the moment. He had to keep safe. Matt had thought he heard Terry say that when they got separated, although it could've been someone else's older brother who said that. He wasn't sure.

He couldn't help but feel that this was similar to that time where that strange hunter kidnap him and Batman came and rescued him. Honestly he probably shouldn't think about that, as it would probably jinxed him, but thankfully no kidnapping happened. Batman did rescue him, like last time though. Matt was probably the last person in the building when Batman came for him; he was being held in Batman's arms like last time too.

Unlike last time, however, Matt had found out the identity of Batman.

It was a mistake, honestly, he didn't mean to do it. He just sort of grabbed onto Batman's mask when an explosion ripped him from Batman's arms. With the mask.

When he saw Batman's face, he just couldn't believe it. It was Terry, his older brother. His older brother that works all the time. The older brother whom he hardly sees anymore.

Batman. Terry. One and the same.

So, like a total twip, the first thing that came out of his mouth was “I want to be Robin.”

He watched as Terry's face morphed from shock into something else that he couldn't quite understand. It wasn't blank, but it wasn't quite like anger either. However that was the only thing that he could think of when he saw that face.

With the harsh, deep voice that was associated with Batman, Terry said one word. “No.” He then yanked the mask out of Matt’s hand, quickly put it on his face, gathered Matt into his arms, and left the building in what Matt thought had to be the fasted speed he ever went.

It almost felt like he wasn't even in his body as he was carried outside. It was strange. Feeling like he was outside of his body, but not seeing it.

However he could still see Batman go back to fight a large guy (the name Mad Stan floated through his mind) with a lot of explosives. He watched as they fought. As Batman got hurt, as Batman won, and as Batman disappeared.

For Terry to reappear with a face that any desperately worried older brother would wear.

“Matt!” He had yelled out while running towards him. “Oh thank god! There you are! Are you okay?” He had asked this a little too loudly as he knelt down to check to see if he had any injuries.

From what Matt could see, Terry got some scratches and what looked like what would be a bruise, but that could be from the stampede of people who ran away. From falling down onto some loose gravel; from the debris of the ruined building. Certainly Terry did not got any of it from fighting the villain of the day, no sir. After all, how could Terry fight someone like that?

“I-uh, yeah. I’m fine.” Matt managed to stutter out.

Terry pulled Matt into a hug, and whispered into Matt’s ear, “we’ll talk about this later.”

“I’m sorry.” He couldn't help but say.

Terry pulled back in shock. His gaze softened and he said, “it's okay. You didn't mean to. Let's go home.”

To anyone else who might've been listening in, it was a younger brother apologizing for being swept away. It was an older brother saying that it wasn't his fault, that things like that happened.

Those two were the only ones who knew each other's words truly meant.

With that Terry had took Matt’s hand and together the two went home.

They didn't get to have that talk.

So here Matt was, in bed, thinking about everything that had happened. He couldn't talk to Terry because Terry said he had to go to Mr. Wayne’s because Mr. Wayne wanted to make sure Terry wasn't hurt and needed to see Terry and not through a video phone. He also couldn't talk to their mom because not only would she not understand, but this was a secret. That and she was asleep.

All he could do was think.

 _‘Batman's schway, and Terry is too sometimes whenever he's actually around,’_ Matt thought to himself, _‘but them being the same person?’_

It would kind of make sense since he’s gone just about all of the time. But would that mean Mr. Wayne would know about it? Because Terry can't be Mr. Wayne's assistant and Batman. That would take too much time...

Unless being Mr. Wayne's assistant is a cover for being Batman.

But that's ridiculous. How would…

Maybe Bruce Wayne used to be Batman?

It seemed so far fetched to Matt. He felt like he was making conspiracy theories. Well, he thought that what conspiracy theories are.

He was tired. He couldn't sleep. His big brother is Batman. He remembered seeing the blood that was spat out from the hero’s mouth. Of the scrapes and bruises from when they found each other. He thought of any other injuries that could have happened that he didn't see.

Matt was afraid. Afraid for his brother.

What if Terry died? Then he would leave Matt and their mom all alone. He would leave and never come back like their dad.

Matt didn't want that. He didn't want his brother to get hurt so bad that he'll die. To get murdered.

What could he do? Was there anything that he could do to help his brother? To keep him from harm?

Sleep claimed him before he could answer those questions.

_He flew through the air with nothing but a grappling hook. A cape fluttered behind him, trailing and leaving a dark cloud of night._

_It was like magic. He did flips, he ran across rooftops, and he laughed in pure joy. His gloves kept a well needed grip on anything he touched so he wouldn't slip or fall. His boots made sure he wouldn't slide on any gravel. His mask hid his eyes from all._

_And as he heard a person scream, he dropped down into an alleyway and onto the muggers. With a few well placed punches and kicks, they were down._

_Suddenly, a mirror appeared in front of him and the alleyway dissolved into darkness as a figure approached from behind. He did not move as Batman placed a hand on his shoulder._

_Batman and Robin. The dynamic duo as they were called way back when._

_The costumes faded away, like some sort of liquid like shadow, and in the place of the two heroes were Terry McGinnis and Matt McGinnis. Brothers._

When Matt woke up, he knew what he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue eyes opened to a sun filled room. The curtains were open. Being the reason as to why the sunlight was filtering through the closed window. Toys and games were scattered throughout the floor. Posters of heroes were hung up on the wall. Such as Batman and that Terrific Trio that went away after awhile. (Batman was way cooler anyways.)

He could hear birds chirping through the window and cars go by.

It felt too peaceful for the first day of summer break.

It had been weeks since Matt found out.

He had been thinking.

He had been extra determined at his judo practice (as his mother made him join after that Stalker guy incident).

He had been researching. Learning.

He needed to talk to his brother. Asap.

With a determined nod, Matt got out of his bed. Quickly, he went to grab some rather generic clothes and walked out of his room, off to the usual morning routine.

All of this was done in record time. So Matt went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Only to see Terry was there. With a pile of toast on his plate. And another one across from him.

The teen was staring at him. Expecting something.

Matt was clearly shocked. He hadn't seen his brother in these past weeks. He was sure that he would be the one to start the confrontation.

Why the change?

“Hurry and eat breakfast, Matt. Mr. Wayne wants to officially meet you.” Was all his older brother said as Matt walked closer to the table. The other plate that held toast was pushed closer to him.

“What about-?”

“Mom thinks this is a good idea,” Terry interrupted, “we get to spend some time together, I still get to work, and Mr. Wayne gets to meet you.”

The nine year old blinked. He then nodded and began to nibble on the toast, not really all that hungry.

Silent minutes passed.

“Where is she?” Matt finally asked.

“Work.”

He ended up just shoving the rest of the toast into his mouth. Matt wanted to go see his brother’s boss.

If Bruce Wayne was the first Batman, maybe Matt will convince him to let him become Robin.

Maybe.

One can hope after all.

Terry tossed Matt a helmet as they got closer to Terry's bike while his backpack was snug against his back.

“Just hang on tight okay?” Terry told his younger brother as they got on.

“Okay.”

And as Matt watched the city go by, he saw how truly peaceful it was.

He felt like Gotham was lying. That it was the calm before the storm. (Unfortunately that's basically Gotham on a daily basis.) He didn't like it.

Stupid gut feelings.

* * *

 

The first thing Matt heard when they got to the manor was barking. The first thing he saw was a dark manor up upon a hill with decaying trees.

Wayne Manor looked old to say the least. It had history, and it stood up for so long.

Within it, it felt dark, sad, and perhaps bitter. It felt that it once held happiness, laughter, love. That it held grand balls, and children ran around in joy, playing.

Now most of everything was covered in sheets. Hiding. Shielding the world from its once wonderful past. A past that it wants back but couldn't have. After all, Bruce Wayne is the last Wayne. Matt had heard that he took in two boys, but he also heard that they never visit.

They left him. Or maybe he pushed them away. Matt didn't know. He wasn't sure if he ever will.

Bruce Wayne and the Wayne Manor are all alone now and share the same aura that made Matt feel like he should be crying for them. Yet the deminer on Bruce Wayne made Matt feel small, and the need to hide away. To protect himself from a danger that wouldn't show itself quite yet.

Bruce Wayne could be _very_ scary to say the least.

“So you know.” Bruce Wayne simply stated.

“Know what?” Matt played dumb. However he also wasn't completely sure if they were talking about the same thing. There would always be that seed of doubt. He was nervous.

His older brother and his brother's boss exchanged a _look_.

He wasn't sure if he liked it.

The old man grunted. “Terry tells me you want to be Robin.”

The nine year old could only nod.

“Why?”

The child felt surprised by this question when he shouldn't be. He began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

As he gathered his thoughts, he watched dust particles float through the sunlight that streamed through the windows. The large curtains were pulled away, allowing this. He felt the warmth of the sunshine that it bathed all it touched in.

Terry and Bruce however… they were standing in the shadowed part of the room. They were in the darkness. The cold. Watching. Waiting.

Matt was sure that there was probably some sort of metaphor in this, and he felt that his answer would change everything.

“Well…” he started, “before, I wanted to be Robin because he's Batman's partner right? Fight bad guys, being a hero and save the day right? But now…” he trailed off. He looked at the old man and the teen.

The man looked like he once held so much power, but time took that away from him. Oh he still had power, yes, but not as much as he once did. He held himself that only a person who had fought many times would. Frown lines were chiseled into his face and what could only be a scar that ran down from his left eye. It was almost like a tear streak, but it wasn't. No, this man probably hadn't cried in years.

And Terry… oh Terry was standing in a very similar way. He has power, but not enough. Not like the man did. One day he might, but right now, it's not enough. He had fought too, and he would continue to fight until he would be in a similar state as the man.

Of course Matt wasn't old enough to process all this information correctly and instead got a vague sense of ‘an old man who has lost power, and a young man who will gain power. And one day they will become the same person.’

Both of their faces were blank.

Would Matt look like them one day?

“Now I want to help Terry. I wanna watch his back. Make sure he doesn't get really hurt really bad. I want…” he then looked at Mr. Wayne straight in the eyes, “I want to protect my brother in any way I can so he doesn't end up dying. I don't want him to get killed.”

Terry went tense. He probably didn't expect Matt’s answer.

Bruce Wayne's eyes and Matt McGinnis’s eyes were locked. The old man's icy blue eyes showed nothing but glaciers hiding his emotions from all, and only gazing into Matt's soul. Matt's own blue eyes, however, showed off the fire of determination for all to see. He needed the man to see how serious he was about this.

He needed to keep his big brother safe, and if fighting alongside him would do the trick, Matt will do it.

“I’ll think about it.” Was what Bruce said.

Immediately did Matt's hope rise, and immediately did Terry's head snapped to the man.

“Mr. Wayne! You can't be serious!” Terry tried to argue.

“I said I’ll think about it. Doesn't mean a no, but it doesn't mean a yes either.” He turned his head from Matt's direction to Terry's. “I want you two to talk about it.”

“What?” Both Matt and Terry asked at the same time. They weren't expecting that answer.

“You two,” he pointed to each brother, “talk to one another about this. Now if you’ll need me, I’m going to be with Ace.”

He gave them both a meaningful look, and left.

Two brothers watch him leave, only to stare at each other afterwards. Terry sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and walked up to Matt.

“Come on, we’re going out.”

Well that happened.

* * *

 

They ended up in the old part of town. The part that hardly _anyone_ goes to anymore. There were buildings made from bricks, and some from metals that probably weren't really used now a days.

“Where are we?” Matt asked.

“The historical district.” Terry said. He then led the younger boy to an old movie theater. It was practically rotting. Letters from movies past clung desperately up, not wanting to leave. It was as if they were trying keep any resemblance of what they used to be. Old movie posters were ripped and faded. They were no longer showing as it had been years, yet they were never taken down.

It was as if the building wanted to be loved again.

Terry then took Matt's hand, and led him down an alleyway.

“Bruce was just a kid when it happened.” Terry began to explain, pulling his backpack up onto his back. “His parents had taken him to a movie and when they were getting to their car…”

“They died.” Matt finished. “I looked him up.”

Terry nodded. “It was hard on him. Couldn't really let it go… so he decided to do something. I think he did it so it wouldn't happen to anyone else.”

Matt looked up to his brother. “Didn't Batman disappear for like, twenty years or something?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened?” His eyes bore into the side of Terry's face. His brother didn't look at him.

“He got old.”

“And now? Batman's back. Why did Batman come back?”

The seventeen year old closed his eyes. “There was a murder. A corrupt businessman. And the old Batman wouldn't do anything.”

Fear gripped Matt's heart.

“...dad?” He whispered, tightening his hold on his brother’s hand.

“The Jokerz gang was framed.” Terry opened his eyes and looked down at Matt. “Listen, Matt. I-” whatever Terry was about to say, he didn't get actually say it for everything suddenly went white, then black.

* * *

 

Gasping for air was the first thing Matt was aware of. The second thing he was aware of was that he was held tightly in Terry's arms.

“Matt! Matt are you okay?” He heard Terry question him.

He didn't trust his voice, so he only nodded his head.

He felt as if his body were made of jelly.

Matt opened his eyes to see that they were still in the alleyway. Only it was… more dirty? There were more garbage than a moment ago, and thus more stinky.

Police sirens were heard in the distance, getting closer.

“Wha- what happened?” He asked.

“I dunno. But I think it's best we leave.” Terry told him, keeping him in his arms.

The teen held him as he quietly ran out of the alley, and into the streets. What they saw made him stop.

Gotham’s historical district looked relatively new than it normally was. More busy.

Oh and there wasn't any tall buildings or hover cars in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there. Bet you weren't expecting me huh? Well guess what? Here I am! With the official chapter two! Took me long enough huh? Anyway as I wrote this I figured that I would go back and edit some stuff from the last two chapters so there's like, minute differences now than before. Anyway, I hope I did justice of writing everyone correctly and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

“Is this really Gotham?” Matt whispered, mouth gaping. His eyes were wide, taking it all in.

The sun was shining, yet it wasn't at its highest point in the sky. Clouds scattered around up high, showing off the rare view of the heavens above. Buildings made of bricks and common metals were woven into designs that were supposedly no longer in practice. It all looked new and old at the same time. Even the clearly older buildings were in better shape than they would have been if this was their home.

Terry made a noise. “Looks just like it did years ago.”

The child looked at his brother. This time his eyes wide for a different reason. “How would you know?” Matt rose an eyebrow at his brother. His hands clutching onto his older brother’s jacket, close to Terry's backpack straps, turning his knuckles white, betrayed him.

His brother looked like the picture that would be next to the term ‘calm and collected’ in a dictionary. Or the equivalent of a dictionary that describes terms. Matt never did pay attention to things like that.

“I’ve seen pictures and videos.” Terry said. Both of their heads tilted at the sounds of sirens getting closer. Matt a tad more panicked than Terry. “Time to go.”

Smoothly, Terry blended himself and Matt into a nearby crowd, disappearing from the scene. At some point, Terry had let Matt down to walk, yet they held hands, not wanting to get separated. His grip was firm. Didn't hurt Matt at all. Although he could feel the tension his brother held while Terry could probably feel the awkwardness that Matt himself held.

It was odd, seeing the city. No extremely tall buildings, no high bridges for hover cars.

Disturbing was more like it for Matt.

Was Terry disturbed too? Terry was Batman after all, so he probably wasn't.

But he's still Terry. Still his big brother…

Right?

“Ah, excuse me,” Terry stopped a random young woman in a yellow sun dress with an accent of some sort, “my brother and I just moved back to town the other day, and we’re looking for the library. Parents wanted us to get out of the house and all that.” His smile was sheepish. He really did look like a teen that hadn't been in town for years.

The lady tilted her head in confusion. “Don't you want to go to the park rather than the library?” She asked. Her voice was soft, yet strong. She sounded like she doesn't really do conversation much.

A breeze went by and made some of her short black hair fly to her face. She brushed it away, taking it out of her slanted, brown eyes. She looked to be maybe in her late teens, early twenties perhaps. Although she was just about the same height as Dana so maybe that's why she looks a bit younger. Still pretty though.

 _‘Maybe prettier than Dana.’_ Matt thought.

“I remember really liking the library when I was little. Want to share some memories with the kiddo ya know?” Terry shrugged. “But since it's been so long, I don't actually remember the way to go.”

The woman looked at Terry for a moment. She then pointed to the direction the brothers were walking.

“Just continue that way and you will eventually find it.” She said.

Terry nodded, thanked her, and tugged Matt along.

Matt waved at her as they walked away.

“Hey Terry?” Matt looked up at his brother. “How long is ‘eventually’?”

Terry looked at him for a second before shrugging. “Dunno. It could be soon or it could be later.”

Matt wished that it would be sooner rather than later.

How was it that the city felt too big yet too small at the same time? Tall yet not tall enough buildings, crowds of people and spaces where there were hardly any, and the feeling of walking for an eternity and getting nowhere.

And the smell. It smelt worse yet better at the same time. However it was leaning more towards worse rather than better.

Much more fossil fuels and garbage. Yet there wasn't even a hint of the scent of the fuel that they used for their hover cars that Matt always hated. The scent of burning metal wasn't there too. But that only happens if one of the bad guys did something and Matt was around to smell it. Well, most of the time for when it happens now a days.

Eventually did happen, as they managed to get to their destination. Honestly Matt would've complained about it, but the circumstances made him a little quiet.

The library was a relatively big building, compared to the rest of the buildings Matt had seen on their walk. It made Matt crain his head up to look at some parts of it. It was an old building, even in that (this?) time. There were lions on each side, laying down, looking like they were protecting the building; devouring any who were foolish enough to cross them.

As Terry took him up the stairs, Matt noticed another thing.

Too.

Many.

Stairs.

Or at least that's what it felt like to him.

The inside was just as enormous as the outside, but only magnified by the sheer amount of shelves and books.

(Actual books. Made out of paper. And the rare ones with leather covers. No electronic ones in sight whatsoever.)

The floor was made out of marble and any wood that was used in the building or furniture were expensive. They _had_ to be. He never say anything like it unless it was in older movies with the rich.

Together, they looked around for any computers to go on. If there was any to be found.

They even had to asked one of the librarians. (The librarian was an old lady wearing clothes that would be considered “up to date” in whatever time they were in. She was wearing the stereotypical glasses however and the classic grey hair in a high bun.) Thankfully she actually knew what a computer was and told them where they were, and how to access it.

There was a free one on the second floor.

Terry made a beeline towards it, ignoring the other people surrounding the last free one.

Matt saw all of them. They weren't the same in skin tone, gender, age, etc. Yet if there was one thing they all had in common, it was their retro taste in clothing. And the fact that they were all wearing old, bulky headphones.

He turned to the elder one of the two, and watched as Terry get the old machine up and running.

“Why are we on this dinosaur?” Matt asked his brother, wrinkling his nose whilst doing so.

“Because this is a free computer and we need to figure out exactly what happened so far.” Was all Terry said.

Matt just continued to observe as Terry searched information about Bruce Wayne, who had much more kids than Matt thought.

In front of them was a picture of a young Bruce Wayne with what had to be at least seven ‘kids’. And one of them looked a lot like the lady who gave them directions to the library. But the strangest thing of all was that the boys looked a lot like Terry and Matt.

Kinda creepy if one were to ask Matt.

“Didn't he take in two kids?” He asked, tilting his head a little bit to the left.

“Our Bruce did…” Terry’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What do ya mean by that?”

Terry only hummed in reply, looking closer to the information.

Matt clicked his tongue against his teeth, making a ‘tt’ noise as he leaned against Terry.

His eyes soon began to wander around until finally…

There it was. The comic section.

Matt immediately left his brother's side and beelined over to the comic books.

He just randomly picked one off the shelf and read. When he was done, he would put it back and grab another one. He went on like this for some time, reading some comics that he didn't know existed back home, others he heard about, and some he had even read before. (That was mainly because his dad had gave him some of his grandpa’s old comics. But the artwork didn't exactly look the same. It was close, but something was off.)

Again and again he went on. That is, until he grew tired.

Heavy lids fought to close, and he was too weak to properly fight back.

Matthew McGinnis was down and out for the count.

* * *

 

**Growelgurglegurgle**

Pain within his stomach.

“Mmmng.” He scrunched up his nose. Hunger? Hunger. Yay.

His nose scrunched up in discomfort, his face felt wet. He sluggishly wiped his face, only to find drool coming out of his mouth.

Gross.

A chuckle gained his attention.

“Looks like we're done here.” Terry smirked at Matt. “And you’re lucky you didn't get any of the drool on the comics.”

Matt on the other hand frowned. (He will deny the fact that it looked more like a pout. He’s still a nine year old after all.)

He wiped his face more vigorously, then wiped his hands on his shorts. With an irritation of a nine year old, Matt shoved the comic back into the shelf, not caring if it was in the proper place.

 _‘It was a dumb story anyways.’_ He thought to himself.

Terry rolled his eyes in response, and picked up his little brother.

Matt’s eyes widened, protesting that he could walk on his own thank you very much.

Of course Terry would ignore this and just put the younger onto his shoulders, giving Matt quite the boost in height.

He huffed, knowing that he wasn't going to win this round. That and he didn't actually felt like walking.

But a kid needs to keep his pride intact.

They went down the stairs, and Matt just took it all in.

“So… find anything out?” Matt asked.

The black haired teen didn't spoke for a moment.

“It looks like we're not even in the same universe. The timeline is off, technology is all over the place, people who I’m pretty sure don't exist back home exist here… and it looks like there's some people who we know back home aren't even here.” Terry finally said, tone very serious.

Matt knew the implications…

Okay so this is what happened so far basically. They ended up in a strange Gotham, went to a library to check things out. And he took a little nap and he's still in a strange library with his older brother who's also Batman. No big deal.

Okay scratch that, Matt was terrified. He’s in a strange place that's like home yet not at the same time, and the only familiar face is Terry… and they don't have their mother with them. They're alone.

And if they can't prove their mom is alive and does exist, they're pretty much orphans now.

Which begs another question or two.

Where will they stay? How will they get food? But more importantly…

“How are we going to get home?” Matt whispered to himself.

Only for Terry to hear it.

“I’ll figure something out.”

The younger brother couldn't help but have the slightest doubt.

This is Terry McGinnis. The older brother who went to juvie when he was younger. The guy who got into fights. The teen who ended up being the one and only Bruce Wayne’s personal assistant. The one who ends up breaking promises and works late. A teenager who should be as lost as him, a kid who hasn't reached the double digits yet.

But this is also the new Batman. The man who rose up like a ghost to fight the bad guys. To save the day. The hero that brings justice and to keep Gotham as safe as possible. The one who saved his life before.

The one who's here with him in another time, lost in a city that would be called home if it was truly the same city.

“Listen,” Terry began, bringing Matt out of his thoughts as they walked out of the library and into the darkening streets, “I will get us back home okay? I just need to find the right person who can help us out.”

The nine year old looked down, leaning a bit forward so he could see his brother's face, albeit upside down.

Terry's face was set in stone with determination.

And just like that, Matt wholeheartedly believed him. “… yeah. Okay.”

**Growl**

And then there goes his stomach.

“Pffft.” Terry bit down a smirk. “Sounds like you need something in that black hole of yours.”

“Hey!” Matt scowled, smacking his hand on Terry's head.

This only made Terry laugh harder.

Well at least it was starting to get sort of normal.

Honestly what was life anymore.

They walked the streets of what could only be Gotham city, Matt still on Terry’s shoulders, trying to find a place to grab something to eat.

Only thing to be found was either business buildings, apartments, or shops that held anything but food.

But then, someone bumped into them.

“Sorry,” she said, before she took a proper look at the brothers.

Matt looked at her. Since the evening was getting closer, it was getting cooler. And so the mysterious teen was wearing pants that stopped at the shins, and a jacket that stopped at the forearm. She did have her blond hair up in a ponytail. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light and Matt couldn't help but think she was pretty. He took a quick glance at her shoes and saw sneakers, so maybe she was out on a jog. She looked close to Terry's age.

“Nah, it's all good,” Terry waved it away, using that same accent from before with the person who he asked directions from, “it happens.”

She nodded and smiled.

“I don't mean to be rude, but do you think you could help us find the nearest fast food joint?”

She grinned, and said, “I can do you one better. But first, were you the guy that asked my sister for directions to the library?”

They were sisters?

Terry gave her a look of surprise (alongside Matt) and then a sheepish smile. “I think so if she is who I think she is. I’d like to thank her for that by the way. Man it's been so long, I could hardly believe it was the same library. But my memories could've been messed up as time went by ya know? Gotten muddled by memories of other libraries and whatnot.” He took a breath and gestured his hand to the younger who was still sitting on top of him. “Don't think this one liked it all to much though.”

Matt suddenly realized what his brother had done. Put attention to him and _embarrassed_ him _while in a different time, possibly a different **universe.**_ Like seriously! Who does that?

Terry apparently.

The kid made a noise of anger, not trusting his voice as he didn't think he could replicate the accent his brother could create, and smacked his older brother's head.

Twice for good measure.

Yet he was laughed at! Not only by Terry, but the lady! She wasn't laughing as loud like Terry was, but she was still laughing!

 _‘Well at least she's trying to be polite… I think.’_ Matt thought to himself, pouting whilst crossing his arms.

“Anyways,” Terry began, shaking his head and grinning, “what do you mean by ‘I’ll do you one better’?”

He tilted his head a little.

Having known Terry basically his whole nine years of life, Matt just knew that Terry tried to give the older girl a charming smile.

Gross.

The other smiled in return, tilting her head to mimic Terry’s own tilt, and said, “why with the food of course.” She even put her hands on her hips.

Both brother’s eyes widen in surprise.

“What do ya mean by that?”

“I mean, I’ll take you to a place to eat that's way better than some greasy food chain. It's on me.”

“Are ya sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Terry paused, not really sure how to respond.

The youngest of the trio just rolled his eyes and flicked his brother’s ear, basically telling him to get on with it.

Fingers flicked at unprotected legs in retaliation.

 _‘Maybe I shouldn't have worn shorts today.’_ Matt thought with a wince and a scowl.

“Well I don't know… is this goin’ to be one of them ‘I owe ya one’ things?” Terry rubbed the back of his head, accidentally smacking Matt in the process.

Matt huffed, having enough of the ‘abuse’, wanted to get down. After all, he is a nine year old, so he shouldn't really be on his older brother’s shoulders anymore.

Unless of course if he's feeling tired, lazy, or want some fun.

He leaned in close into Terry's ear, putting a hand up so the young lady wouldn't be able to hear. Or read his lips. (He always did like doing that. Felt like he was some sort of spy or something.)

“Can I get down now? I want to walk on my own.” He whispered.

Terry complied. Like a good older brother, he helped Matt down, being careful of the backpack that he was still wearing.

She, the blonde, watched this all as it happened, waiting patiently for when the two boys were ready for her answer.

“Okay you got me,” she began, holding up her hands, “I’ll take you two over to a place to eat if,” and this was where she held up one finger, “you do one thing for me.”

Both Terry and Matt rose an eyebrow, and they looked at each other.

They turned back to her.

“And what that might be?” Terry asked for the both of the brothers.

And this is where she smirked.

“I get to say that you're my date for the evening.”

* * *

 

“I can't believe we're doing this.” Matt hissed into Terry's ear, having yanked Terry down to his height.

Man does Matt hate the fact that he's so short. He _will_ get that growth spurt that Terry went through. _He will._

“Hey, think of this way, we both get food, _and_ more information while we're at it. Two birds one stone and all that.” Terry said.

Matt still didn't like it. And Terry's supposed to be the sensible one! Shouldn't he know that he shouldn't trust everyone on the street? Matt knows this and he's not even ten!

Although to be fair, if this was any other situation it probably would've been the other way around. Yet what was different this time?

Maybe it was because this girl who is clearly older (even if it's just by one year) than Terry is pretty.

Or maybe it was something else.

“I have been bugged to get a date for tonight,” the older teen explained, “and I know we don't know each other for even a day, but…”

“You need people to get off your back.” Terry finished off for her. _Still_ using that ridiculous accent. What was it even. Some sort of southern accent?

“Yes. We can just say we're friends that hadn't seen each other in like, years.” She confirmed. “Also, I’d hate to say it's a formal event, but it is.” She said this in a ‘what can you do’ tone of voice. “ And I wouldn't suppose that you would have any formal wear on hand would you?”

Both McGinnis boys have her identical sheepish looks.

All of this, of course, went down as they walked towards the more… wealthier part of the city.

The buildings started to look much more newer than the rest as well as complicated in terms of design and architecture. It was obvious that these were created by the rich, for the rich.

A bit ironic that the McGinnis family is not a rich family, and yet the eldest son is working for one of the oldest families in Gotham.

If you call a family of one a family.

Honestly it was a real surprise for to Matt on how close they were to their destination.

Except for when he found out their destination was to an old school black car. It was sleek, it had style. It was perhaps one of the few cars only the richest of the richest could have. Yet unfortunately Matt wasn't much of a car fanatic, especially for older models, so he didn't know what exact brand of car it was.

For some odd reason it didn't really looked like it was something that was made during the time that Matt and his brother were currently in.

Matt was _not_ expecting that.

At all.

She tilted her head towards the automobile. “You don't expect me to have you walk all the way do you?” Was what her body language said.

Both McGinnis boys glanced at each other.

Terry took a moment to think.

She let him have his moment.

Matt was torn. On one hand, he could ride in a cool old style car, but on the other hand… he could get kidnaped with his brother. And how could Batman save them if Batman is one of the two who got kidnaped?

Terry sighed.

“Alright. Fine. But no funny business ya hear?” He wagged a finger at her.

She just laughed and nodded.

A larger hand took the youngest one’s, and gave it a squeeze. Letting the smallest of them know that everything will be alright and his big brother will do everything in his power to keep him from harm. A small smile was given return.

Together they hopped in after the mysterious teen.

Once everyone was buckled in, the older teen looked up front and nodded to the driver. The girl was on the left, Matt in the middle, and Terry on the right.

Unfortunately for both Matt and Terry, the driver never turned their head so they couldn't see the face. They could see wise old eyes through the rear view mirror though.

The car started moving.

It was silent.

And then… “I didn't introduce myself,” the girl started. The two boys looked at her. “My name is Stephanie. Call me Steph.”

“Alright, Steph. Nice to meet you.” Terry said. He then held his hand over Matt to shake Stephanie’s hand.

She took it. “Nice to meet you too…?” She trailed off, letting Terry fill in on the gap.

With his other hand, he smacked his forehead.

“Man, I can't believe I forgot. Name’s Bruce. This here is Warren.” Terry said, ruffling Matt’s hair once he was done shaking Stephanie’s hand.

Matt quickly shot Terry a look that said, ‘what?! _Seriously?!_ ’

Did Terry literally just used his boss’ name and their dad’s for fake names? Shouldn't he, ya know, use completely different ones that aren't totally connected them?

What in the world is going through Terry's head?

Stephanie gave Terry a look of shock.

“Wait are you serious? That's my dad’s name!” She exclaimed.

“Which one?” Terry asked, a bit amused. “Warren?”

“Wha? No! Bruce!”

“Really? Huh. What a small world.”

Man does Matt hate that smug look on Terry's face, mainly when it was aimed towards him… but he had to admit he thought that was kind of funny. Especially when it was aimed at someone else.

“Ya know… I wonder if you two would get along well. But I definitely know that you’d” she pointed to Terry, “get along great with my oldest brother.” She mused out loud.

“Ya think?” He asked in return.

“Yeah. And I’m pretty sure that he’ll be okay with you wearing one of his suits. You kinda look to be around his size.” She then turned to Matt. “The youngest is what I’m worried about. Don't think he would like it that you’ll have to borrow one of his suits. But I don't think he’ll know if you don't tell him.”

Matt… did not like the sound of that.

“Oh no! He isn't really all that bad!” Stephanie tried to wave it away. “Sure he can be a ball of rage, but he can be very sweet. Like, for example, he really loves animals. So much that he's sworn off of eating meat!”

Both McGinnis brothers blinked at that.

“That's… good to hear.” Terry spoke for the both of them. “I hope they can become friends. Squirt here certainly needs some interaction with kids his age. Don't think he’d like hangin’ around with us old folk all the time.” He then teased, poking Matt’s cheek.

The youngest of them all swatted the offending finger away.

With another frown that was definitely not a pout one might add.

The two teens carried on with their conversations, Matt occasionally being a typical younger brother by giving Terry a hard time, and vice versa. No one really noticed that the car had stopped until there was the sound of a car door opening, and a clearing of the throat.

“If I may interrupt, but we have arrived.” An old voice called out. It was a woman who looked to be in her late sixties. Her hair was mostly grey, yet some brown still clung on. She was of average height, but there was something a bit unexpected. A scar ran across her forehead diagonally.

Matt wondered what happened to her.

“Thank you, uh,” Terry said as he got out of the car.

“Alicia Cogsworth, at your service.” The driver had even bowed.

“Whoa.” Matt couldn't help but whisper in awe.

Terry just grinned. “Thank you Ms. Cogsworth. It's nice to meet you.” He reached out to shake the driver’s hand.

Ms. Cogsworth took a moment to look at Terry before shaking the offered hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you as well, young master Bruce. And please,” she smiled, “it's Mrs. Cogsworth actually.”

Terry took his hand away and blinked at this. He then gave her a sheepish smile.

“Sorry. You can call me Bruce then.”

Mrs. Cogsworth nodded. She then turned her head over to Stephanie as the blond got out of the car. “Just to let you know, Alfred is waiting for you. He has something to ask you.”

Stephanie tilted her head. “Really?”

The older woman shrugged her shoulders. “Sometimes you never know with that man.” She then tipped her hat at the trio, and began to leave with the car.

They stood for a moment watching her leave down a familiar driveway, and then…

“She's a really nice lady.” Stephanie said. “Owns her own company of drivers. She and her employees are really good at what they do, even if they're small right now.”

Terry nodded in understanding. Matt felt like he was missing something.

“Well anyway,” Stephanie said while clapping her hands together and spun around on her heel, “you might as well meet Alfred. He’ll be the one grabbing the suits anyway.”

The two turned around a second later to follow.

Only to see the Wayne Manor. However what took Matt's breath away was how _alive_ it looked. It was bright and colorful, and the trees had leaves on them.

Mouth gaping open, he walked forward, almost unconsciously, to the building. Flowerbeds were surrounding it; different types of plants in a uniform yet gorgeous display formed almost what could be a painting. And for a second Matt didn't even think it was the same Wayne Manor.

But it was.

A thought crossed Matt’s mind, that if this was the same universe, could this be what the Wayne Manor looked, once upon a time? It was almost inconceivable.

Yet here he was. Here _it_ was.

A tug on his hand brought him back to the present.

Blue eyes match up with blue eyes.

Terry. Steph. Right.

Together the brothers walked up to the door, trailing behind the blonde.

 **Creak** , went the door as it opened. An elderly man with a balding head, and a mustache stood prim and proper with eyes closed. He wore a suit that looked like butlers would wear in the movies.

The man opened his eyes to see Steph along with her guests. Only to stare at the two brothers.

Matt thought he saw the man’s face twitch, but he was starting to get a bit unnerved by the man’s constant staring. Grey blue eyes bore into two nearly identical blue eyes.

Matt glanced between the man, Terry, and Stephanie. Terry looked kind of nervous, and a bit befuddled. Steph looked a tad confused.

Then Stephanie stepped in.

“Hey Alfred, these guys are with me. Bruce here's going to be my date, and his little brother is going to come along.” She then gestured between the three. “Bruce, Warren, this is Alfred, our kickass butler. Alfred, this is Bruce and his kid brother Warren.”

And somehow the word ‘kid’ was what made Matt snap.

“I am not a kid.” He stated with a scowl.

Steph and Alfred rose an eyebrow while Terry sighed.

“Dunno how to break it to ya, but nine years old is considered a ‘kid’.” Terry rolled his eyes. Not to mention with that ridiculous accent still clung to his voice.

He gasped, face turning beat red. “You take that back!” He then jabbed a finger into his brother's side. “What about you huh? You're like, seventeen.”

“Yeah. I’m seventeen. I’m a teenager. When I turn eighteen I’ll be a adult.”

“Then when I turn ten I’ll be a preteen!”

Terry only sighed again, but then smirked. “Well, then I guess this means I gotta treat you like the kid you are.” _Then he threw Matt onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes._

He sputtered for a second, ready to call out Terry's name, only to remember the fake name. “Bruce!”

“Hm?”

“Put me down now!”

The older boy paused for a moment, scratching his chin like he was thinking.

“Nah.”

Matt sputtered again. “Bruce! Put me down now or I’m telling mom!”

Terry laughed. “And this is why you're a kid.”

He made a groan, slapped his hand on Terry's back, then made a ‘tt’ noise as he resigned to his fate.

 _'So not schway,’_ he thought to himself as they finally entered the manor, ignoring Stephanie’s failure to hold in her laughter.


End file.
